


Hostibus Luminis

by FlawedVictori



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: In a world devoid of aura or dust, without Grimm or Maidens, there are still those whose hearts aren't filled with love, still those with evil designs for humanity... and still those who lace up their boots, don their masks, and fight against the evils that threaten the innocent.Who or whatever they may be.





	1. The First Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoy this fic or the au and wanna see more, check me out on my tumblr, FlawedVictori!

On a bleak, wintry night in Aurora, a woman wrapped in exquisite white leathers peers out at the city beneath her from her perch on one of the highest skyscrapers in town.

A frigid wind blows through, and she shivers, pulling the fashionable (and lightly armored!) white bolero a bit tighter around her shoulders.

She sighs.

It had been a slow night for her line of work, but resorting to ducking behind gargoyles to escape the wind left a bad taste in her mouth.

_‘Well, it’s not as if a vigilante can duck into a coffee shop, hm? Besides, they certainly wouldn’t have my roast.’_

A graceful, yet calloused hand slips under the asymmetrical velvet mask to rub at those striking icy-blue eyes, a finger idly tracing the scar over the left.

For the briefest of moments, she considers calling it a night…

And that’s when half of main street explodes.

Thick, black smoke has hardly begun to spew when Weiss Schnee takes a running leap off the building, a wicked grin easily visible below the mask she wore.

/

“Alright, girls!” the hooded figure says, stepping over the rubble that had previously been the west wall of the largest bank in town, “Grab everything! Clear these fu-”

“Really, Megaton?” Weiss asks, landing gracefully behind the gang even as she gives a pitch-perfect scoff. “Robbing banks? Could you be more clichéd?”

“I dunno, _White_ Blade.” Megaton scoffs, those intense violet eyes glaring out of all the orange leather that made up her own costume. “We thought you wouldn’t bother defending something so predatory, but, here you are. Who’s the cliché here?”

She crosses her arms, and Weiss has to fight the urge to let her eyes stray.

Last time she’d gotten distracted by Megaton’s arms, it had let to a _nasty_ busted lip that had been nearly _impossible_ to hide from father.

Besides, they’d clashed enough that she could recall Megaton’s outfit in her sleep.

(Literally, if the recent spattering of dreams were any indication.)

She tended to wear low-slung pants, alongside a tight, sleeveless top with a stylized flaming heart cut into it.

The crescents of exposed skin on her hips were dark, absolutely gorgeous, and being able to recall them perfectly definitely didn’t mean anything.

Her identity was, as always, obscured by the purple veil draped over her nose and mouth, as well as the hood covering her hair, and her eyes were as intense as ever.

Her only weapons were a pair of caestūs that shone like gold, the heavy metal concealing various little tricks.

Weiss didn’t think she’d found them all yet, but she knew Megaton had a flashbang and a short-range shotgun, as well as the nastiest right hook she’d ever taken, so she wasn’t eager to get into melee range with her again.

_‘But, she won’t be coming quietly…’_

“Weapons down, Megaton.” She orders, raising her rapier above her head to point at Megaton and shifting her weight, preparing to go through with the charge. “Just give it up.”  
  
“I thought you were better than this, you know.” Megaton hisses, scorn dripping from every word. “If you wanted to defend trash like this, why didn’t you just become a fuckin’ cop?”

Weiss’ lip twitches, and she charges.

/

The first strike is easily batted away, Megaton giving a vicious grin as she leans over to the right, sending a huge haymaker towards Weiss’ chin. 

It only meets empty air as Weiss leaps, flipping over the taller woman and slicing at the back of her legs before dashing back, a grin of her own visible beneath her mask.

_‘And first blood goes to White Blade.’_

Megaton laughs, the grin shifting to something more joyous, and she slams her caestūs together, lunging forward with the speed and grace of a born fighter.

She unleashes a tightly wound, blindingly fast flurry of jabs and hooks, and Weiss has to focus with all of her being to dodge them, the speed leaving no room for mistakes.

Duck, sway, sway, duck, step back, spin away and Megaton grins as they step into the street, the moonlight lighting up her whole face, and Weiss’ heart skips a beat as she catches sight of the beauty behind the veil…

And then the next hook knocks her to her ass, and she rolls to her feet, already rubbing at her jaw.

To her surprise, Megaton isn’t upon her quite yet, having instead fallen back to lean against the still-standing wall of Father’s bank.

She watches as Megaton ties some spare fabric around the slices Weiss had given her, staunching the bleeding, then stands once more.

Weiss raises her rapier, but Megaton shakes her head and crosses her arms.

“Why do you do this?” She asks, tilting her head back slightly. “What’s the point?”

_‘What is she planning?’_

Weiss brings her rapier up into a defensive position before she replies. “To bring justice, to p-”

Megaton cuts her off with a high, bitter laugh. “Don’t give me that trash!”

She steps forward, slicing an arm through the air and her eyes lock with Weiss’.

“If you gave a shit about _justice,_ you’d be fighting with us!”  
  
Weiss blinks. “What do y-”  
  
“I know your type.” She scoffs, shaking her head. “You’re just in this to kick people’s teeth in cuz it makes you feel alive.” 

Weiss freezes, her heart feeling as though it’s stopped for a moment

And then her face goes hot as it starts up again, and she steps forward, _whish_ ing her rapier through the air as she yells back.

“I won’t stand here and be lectured by some _criminal_!”

“I’m only a criminal because your justice doesn’t do shit for _us_!” Megaton yells, her eyes seeming to flash red, and Weiss flinches…

_‘No more distractions, I’ll end this quick!’_

...and charges, Myrtenaster poised to run Megaton through.

It was a calculated strike, aimed to end the fight without ending Megaton, but...

Megaton lurches to the right at the last moment, wicked grin back on her face, and a hand slips around Weiss’ throat

She barely has time to think before Megaton pivots, doing a full 180 and slamming her _through_ the wall, pain exploding all over her body as bright lights begin twinkling in her vision.

Megaton’s voice drones on in the back of her mind as she steps through the hole Weiss had created, waving a hand around as she speaks.

Weiss feels consciousness start to slip away...and Megaton says something that brings everything crashing back into sharp, painful focus.

“-Schnee’s deserve it, anyway.” 

Her heart stops for a moment, and Megaton leans down to lift her up, by the shoulder this time.

“So, what do you say, White Blade? Work with us?”  
  
Weiss can see the face she pulls, even under the veil.  
  
“We’ll need to change your name, though…”  
  
Weiss shakes her head as her vision swims again. “What...what are you…”

Megaton scoffs, leaning in to speak, their eyes meeting. “C’mon, Blade. You’re smarter than that. You _know_ we’re the good guys, here…”

She leans that much closer, and Weiss can clearly feel the heat coming off her skin.

She grins, and Weiss can’t help it;her eyes lock onto those full lips as Megaton speaks.

“Besides… I can make it worth your while~.”  
  
Weiss swallows, going very red, her eyes flicking up to meet Megaton’s as she grins.

“I’ve seen how you look at me, you know.” She husks, her lips dragging across Weiss’ skin. “And you...you’re beautiful…”  
  
Weiss’ heart stops as their lips touch, but she still presses up into the kiss, clumsily attempting to kiss back, to finally indulge those fantasies that’d been running through her mind for months…

And then all that heat is ripped from her, Megaton tumbling end over end towards one of the ruined walls, Myrternaster flying after her, and Weiss blinks in confusion.

The rest of the world seems to come into focus, and she dimly realizes there’s a woman standing by the ruined wall, her hand wrapped around a large rebar pole.

Myrtrenaster hits the pole with a loud *clang*, sticking there, and a moment later, so do Megaton’s caestūs, the girl herself rubbing at her wrists.

“Stand down.” The woman orders, emerald eyes piercing into Weiss’ own. “We have you surrounded.”  
  
She brings her free hand up to brush a bit of brilliantly crimson hair behind an ear, and Weiss _finally_ sees the flashing lights.

It clicks, and her eyes flick to Megaton,who’s still climbing to her feet.

“The police?” She asks, tilting her head slightly. “But…”

“We don’t want to hurt you, White Blade.” The officer repeats, staring her down. “Get on your knees and put your hands on your head.”  
  
She turns to Megaton. “You too. Lay down.”  
  
Megaton _moves,_ and it occurs to Weiss that her weapons must have been slowing her down.

Before she can blink, the officer’s caught that right hook, and shouts are coming from outside the bank, sirens and the sharp crack of gunfire starting up in unison.

Their weapons drop to the ground and Megaton scrambles for them as bullets whiz over their heads, the redhead starting to stir.

Weiss finally gets moving, ducking low to avoid the shots, and Megaton turns to her, tossing Myrtenaster her way.

She catches it easily, and Megaton yells, laughter clear in her voice. 

“Call me!”

And she’s gone, charging out the door.

There’s a hail of gunfire and yells of ‘After her!’... but there’s also that laugh, echoing in the distance, and Weiss focuses on her own escape.

Up through the skylight and out to the rooftops, running as hard as she can, but…

For some reason, her legs don’t tire. 

She feels like she could run for hours.


	2. Confirmation Bias and Poor Disguises

A pale nose wrinkles at the smell of bad liquor and worse food.

 

Icy eyes flick between the plethora of patrons and the peeling paint on the walls.

 

_'A dive bar. Perfect.'_

 

Weiss Schnee steps further in, adjusting how the bag concealing Myrtenaster and the rest of her costume sits on her shoulders.

 

The door's barely swung shut behind her when the sirens blow past, police continuing their pursuit for either her or Megaton, and she doesn't care which.

 

She'd lost her tail, after all, and she could go home in a few hours, easy as pie.

 

Though... that did leave her without anything to do here... and nowhere to sit, considering the place was packed.

 

She sighs, shaking her head, and notices an absolutely gorgeous blonde waving at her.

 

_'Well... at least I'll have somewhere to sit.'_

 

She shoots her a quick smile and heads over.

 

/

 

"Hey there." The blonde says, winking up at her. "New here? I can always tell."

 

 

Weiss nods, taking her seat and idly rubbing at what would surely be a bruise in a few days. "I am. Do you come here often?"

 

The blonde rolls her eyes and holds out her hand. "You can call me Yang."

 

Weiss' eyes widen, just a bit, when she sees the bruises and cuts that cover the hand.

 

Weiss takes it and gives it a gentle shake. "Weiss. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"Likewise." Yang says, flashing her a small smile. "So, what brings you here?"

 

Weiss shrugs. "I like to take a moment's rest after work, maybe grab a drink. And you?"

 

"Really?" Yang asks, in mock-surprise. "Even the pretty ones need downtime, I guess..." 

 

It's Weiss' turn to roll her eyes. "And you?" She repeats, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Well, yeah, I'm pretty too." Yang says, as if it's an afterthought.

 

Yang leans back, her hands behind her head and every muscle in those lightly-scarred arms bulging."Right?"

 

Weiss feels her cheeks heat up, just a bit, but ignores it. "Why are you here?"

 

"Hidin' from the pigs." Yang says, matter-of-fact. "I'm an international art thief, you know.

 

Weiss gives a little sniff. "There's not a museum for thirty miles." 

 

Despite the accusation, she's grinning.

 

She wasn't sure what it was, but something about Yang made her feel like they'd known each other for ages.

 

"Yeah, well I'm a really good art thief, is all." Yang says, sticking out her tongue, and Weiss rolls her eyes.

 

"Well, I'll be sure not to inform them." Weiss promises, and Yang's grin widens.

 

It was shaping up to be an interesting night.

 

/

 

When Yang finally says goodbye, it's with a grin on her face... and a scribbled number in her pocket.

 

She heads home on foot, for the first quarter mile or so... and then ducks into an alleyway, already tired of wading through crowds.

 

It wasn't like Yang Xiao Long could take to the rooftops.

 

But _Megaton_ could.

 

She grins under her veil and makes her way up a fire escape, that spark already in her chest.


	3. Blood is Thicker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like this au or my fics and wanna see more, check out my tumblr, Flawedvictori!

The moment the elevator doors _swoosh_ closed in front of her, Weiss' hands move to her various bumps and bruises, futilely trying to rub the pain of her fight with Megaton away.

 

If she had been going to her Father's building, things would have been easier; The man had always been more preoccupied with his work than ever paying her mind. 

 

But no, she was visiting _Winter_ , who never seemed to miss the smallest sign of something wrong with her _beloved_ sister, and so, it was time to dust off her acting chops.

 

When the elevator opens to Winter's penthouse office, she's already perfectly composed, staring straight ahead at Winter's desk...

 

And the instantly-recognizable woman standing over it, glaring down at her, teeth bared.

 

"We had a _deal_ , Schnee." Megaton _growls_ , slamming a hand onto Winter's desk, the reinforced mahogany splintering under the impact.

 

"Did we?" Winter asks, her feet propped up on the end of the desk Megaton hadn't hit and looking as calm as ever. "I don't recall ever associating with you."

 

"Winter..." Megaton says, and there's _something_ in her voice, a tenderness and pain that White Bla-Weiss hadn't heard before.

 

_'She used her. The bank... she used Megaton to get one over father, didn't she? And she... this doesn't seem like a business agreement...'_

 

"Winter?" Weiss asks, an unplanned quaver in her voice, and Megaton whirls around to face her.

 

Winter _grins_ , her hand dropping to her side, and Weiss yells in surprise.

 

Realization sparks to life in Megaton's eyes, and she rolls to the side a _moment_ before Winter's bullet passes through where her head had been. 

 

There's an immediately-familiar look in Megaton's eyes, and Weiss feels an instinctive need to run for cover, or to guard Winter... But she can't give herself away, and there's not enough time.

 

Winter has time to lock eyes with Weiss before Megaton brings one powerful, caestus'd hand down on her desk, bending it inward.

 

Winter yelps in pain, and Weiss darts forward, only to stop short at Megaton's voice.

 

"I ain't gonna kill you, Schnee. _One_ of us still has some mercy in her heart."

 

Megaton turns around and locks eyes with Weiss, seeming to chuckle under her veil.

 

"Well, at least one of you has some mox-Shnee!" She says, laughing and shooting off a two-fingered salute Weiss' way, even as she dives backwards, through and out a window.

 

Weiss stares after her for a moment, adrenaline coursing through her... then turns her attention to Winter, just as the security team bursts through the door.

 

_'What have you gotten yourself into, sister?'_

 

/

 

A few hours of tense discussion with the medical staff and a near shouting match with Father later, White Blade stares out at her city from her usual perch, her thoughts swirling about her mind like the smog above her.

 

_'Winter tricked her. Manipulated her emotionally, in order to strike at Father's end of the business...'_

 

She shakes her head, sighing.

 

_'But that doesn't excuse what she did. If she'd hit the desk just a bit harder...'_

 

As it stood, Winter escaped with just minor bruising and cuts, but...

 

_'But she didn't. She didn't hurt Winter as much as she could have, she held back. Turning that desk into shrapnel would have been easy for her. But...'_

 

"Why?" Weiss asks the chilly air, giving a rough shake of her head. "Why didn't she kill her? Why would she hold back? Why did she help me ..."

 

_'Why would she kiss me?'_

 

_'Why did I like it?'_

 

A scream from below her jolts her out of her reverie, and she's never been more thankful for a distraction.

 

She takes a running leap off the building, leaving her confusion and indecision behind.

 

_'Time to go to work.'_


	4. Vices

For as long as she could remember, Weiss had been hiding her powers from her family.

 

Going through the motions in all the sports father had pressured her into without giving away her enhanced strength and speed had been perhaps the hardest part, but she'd managed it.

 

He'd always wanted her to follow in his footsteps... but, she'd stepped off his path, even before she'd taken up her sword.

 

 

She goes into a flip, grinning as the road beneath her approaches, and coin-sized glyphs beneath her feet slow her descent, allowing her to touch down gently at the end of an alley.

 

There was a part of her that wished she could use her glyphs in grander ways, but... the obvious Schnee crests prevented that.

 

The group of men at the far edge of the alley don't seem to have noticed her, but their victim has, and she dashes towards them, her rapier already out.

 

She didn't expect too much of a fight from a bog-standard mugging, but...

 

White Blade grins wickedly as the first man to see her pales and makes a break for it.

 

Best to be prepared.

 

/

 

"Fifth and Rochester." White Blade says, before slamming the payphone down and clambering up a fire escape to flip onto the roof of a building.

 

And there she lays, relaxing on her back and listening to the sound of approaching sirens as she checks her phone.

 

There's an irritated text from father and a calm reminder from her liaison, both regarding the new code, a few news reports about the latest government happenings... and an alert about a nearby break-in.

 

She sighs and hops to her feet.

 

The night, it seemed, was still young.

 

/

 

"Hey..." Weiss says, almost apologetic as she sinks into the armchair, but Yang just grins, handing her her frappe without another word.

 

"No worries." She says, still grinning as she sips her own drink. "You look exhausted, I'm sure you needed the extra rest."

 

Weiss takes a long, grateful sip from her drink and shoots Yang a small smile. "Thank you. Work has been...very tiring recently."

 

"Yeah, sounds like it..." Yang says, nodding. "You sure you don't wanna turn to a life of crime with me? We're a lot closer to a museum than last time!"

 

Weiss chuckles, shaking her head. "No, thank you. I'm too pretty for a mugshot."

 

"Oh, c'mon..." Yang wheedles, "I know a guy on the inside, we'll get you a real glamour shot!"

 

Weiss laughs behind her drink and shoots Yang a small smile. "I'm sure. And thank you, for taking time out of your busy schedule to come meet me."

 

Yang rolls those gorgeous eyes and leans forward, opening her mouth... just as Weiss' phone goes off.

 

A quick glance shows her all she needs to see, and she gives Yang an apologetic smile. 

 

"Sorry, I... really need to go. There's a-"

 

_'Supervillain attacking people. '_

 

"problem at work, they want me to come in and sort stuff out."

 

Yang shakes her head, looking just a bit disappointed...but smiling nonetheless.

 

"On your day off, too? Damn. Next time?"

 

"Absolutely." Weiss promises, nodding as she stands. "We'll have a longer date next time!"

 

"Date?" Yang asks, and Weiss feels her face heat up. "Sounds good to me. That mean I get a kiss, or?"

 

"I..." Weiss says, swallowing, and Yang shakes her head as she gets out of her seat.

 

"It... I'm joking, don't feel like, obligated to-"

 

And then Weiss steps forward and gives her a quick peck on the cheek, before rushing out of the place as fast as her legs can take her.

 

She had work to do.


End file.
